


Stronger

by AikoKanzaki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoKanzaki/pseuds/AikoKanzaki
Summary: Basically Johnil happening at a classy Jazz bar where Johnny is their regular piano player and Taeil is a customer.
Relationships: Moon Taeil & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> I challenge myself for NaNoWriMo 2020 to write 21 different stories. None of them are related. They're all NCT centric. And this one happens to be the 8th idea I had BUT it's the first one edited and ready to post. I'll figure out the series/numbered order later. Enjoy!
> 
> (#8 in my NaNoWriMo Challenge 2020)
> 
> This is my very first fic ever on Ao3, and I started writing again for the first time in almost a decade last year so if my writing is rough, I am sorry and please treat me kindly!

In a dark lit jazz room, Johnny settled down at his piano for the night. He knew it wasn’t a conventional job, but he loved nothing more than playing the piano almost every evening at the jazz bar that he loved. He enjoyed the atmosphere; the customers enjoyed the music; and occasionally he got applause, compliments, sometimes a number, sometimes even a proposition. It had also allowed him to be picked up independently by some music producers. He would never sign a permanent contract but occasionally he would happily record songs and do the piano (and other instrument’s) backing for various songs. His name was in numerous credits but not on an important enough line to attract much attention unless you were in the business. He liked it that way. He liked his little hole in the corner of the world. He enjoyed where it was and he didn’t want that to change. 

What he didn’t know was that someone had been watching him from the far side of the room. He had come a few times. First with his friends; another on a date; and then the times after that were out of fondness for the bar, and now for it’s gorgeous pianist that apparently played almost every night - unless a special performer was booked. 

Taeil had spotted him when he was ordering a drink. He had previously taken a mental note that he enjoyed the music, but had no idea who the sounds belonged to until this night...

His date had his back to the pianist, giving Taeil the perfect view to spot him. His jaw nearly dropped there and then. How could he tear his eyes away from the beauty under the spotlight, when he’d already figured early into the night that his date wasn’t going to go anywhere? He tried his best not to look over at the pianist for the rest of the night, but he couldn’t help but watch him. All over. And many a time. When said pianist went to the bathroom, or went to get himself a drink (sometimes the bar was too busy for staff to check if Johnny needed anything). 

Johnny wasn’t stupid, he noticed the man when he came out of the bathroom. The man had looked at him, not so sneakily, as he walked out, but quickly turned his attention back to his… _friend? … date? .. it didn’t look romantic. So maybe an on-the-job dinner date_? 

The date was also not stupid. He saw Taeil’s eyes flickering away and looking over his shoulder more often than actually making eye contact with him. He took a chance to excuse himself for the bathroom (which he didn’t need) and stuck a peek out from the bathroom door to see _his_ date stirring his martini cocktail, chin in his other hand, smiling softly over at the pianist who took up the center of the room. _Glad it’s not a me problem,_ the man thought as he walked back over a few minutes later. 

“Sorry, I got a call and I have to leave.”  
“Oh really? Okay.”  
“I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“Yes of course, this was fun. Get home safe okay?”  
“Thanks, you too,” he had no intention of calling; and Taeil had no intention of answering that call. 

Taeil sighed in relief when the man finally left. _Now_ he could relax. The waiter softly placed a new drink next to him.  
“Oh I didn’t order-”  
“It’s a gift from someone.”  
“....so it’s drugged?”  
The waiter laughed, “I assure you between making it and handing it to you, no one else touched it nor put in any drugs.”  
“Well you never know. Thank you,” Taeil took the drink. Had his date bought him a drink as a ' _sorry_?'

He soon got his answer when he found Johnny’s eyes looking directly at him from across the room. He had a little smirk on his face. Taeil kept eye contact as he raised the glass to him slightly, and took a sip; nice and slow. 

“He’s finished in 45 minutes sir,” the waiter whispered close by.  
“I think I’ll wait around and stay then,” Taeil responded as he smiled back at Johnny.  
Johnny got back to his piano and did a few pieces that required focus, but always took the break between songs to stare at Taeil, who never took his eyes off his prize.

Johnny stood up from his seat as soon as his shift finished. He made his way straight to Taeil, who was patiently waiting with a finished glass of water in hand.  
“I don’t think we’ve ever been acquainted,” spoke Johnny.  
_Oh his voice is smooth,_ thought Taeil. “That we have not. Taeil.”  
“Johnny.”  
“It’s nice to finally meet you.”  
“Yourself also.”  
There was a pause between them, but it wasn’t awkward. It was like the air was starting to bubble and fizz.  
“Let me get changed and we can properly talk.”  
“I’ll be waiting here. Just like I have been all night.” _Was that being a bit too desperate?_ Taeil freaked internally. But he didn’t need to worry.  
“I hope so. I’d like to get to know you,” Johnny smiled as he left to go to the staff area.

He came back with water for both of them, clad in all black; tight jeans, leather jacket, a simple tank top. Taeil had to scold himself into not letting his eyes roam. _Too soon perv!_ He thought to himself.

“So, where were we?” asked Johnny.  
“We were acquainting ourselves.”  
“Ah yes… It’s not your first time here.”  
“It’s not. I come here often. I like it here.”  
“The place or the things it offers?”  
Taeil took a moment, “why not both?”  
Johnny laughed, hard, “Okay, I’ll stop being a flirty creep now. Let’s have a normal talk.”  
“But I like you this way. I don’t mind.”  
“But I genuinely want to know about you,” Johnny’s face was soft. And so was Taeil’s heart.  
“Okay, I’ll tell you whatever you wish to know.”  
Johnny leaned forward, “everything then,”  
It was Taeil’s turn to laugh, “I thought you were gunna stop flirting?!”  
“I’m sorry,” he chuckled, “let’s be serious now.”  
“Okay, as serious as we can be.”   
They smiled.

Johnny found out Taeil worked at the local zoo as a keeper. He loved animals. Johnny saw his face light up and his cheeks heighten as he talked about the newest Koala that was just born.  
“We haven’t had a koala birth in a while, so … everyone’s excited.”  
“Not just you?”  
“No, everyone,” his voice got quiet, like he was embarrassed about happily talking about his job.  
“Did you pick a name?”  
“Not yet… what do you think?”  
“How about Johnny?”  
Taeil laughed, “that’s not very creative.”  
“Are you saying I have a bad name?!”  
“No, no I’m not but,” he was giggling hard now, “it just doesn’t suit a koala!”  
“Does it suit me?”  
Taeil nudged Johnny’s shoulder back in jest, “now you’re fishing for compliments.”  
Johnny’s heart had clenched at the sudden, first touch, “why yes I am.”  
“It does suit you. But definitely not a koala.”  
“Alright… but the next time you get a baby giraffe, you gotta name it after me!”  
“Because they’re tall and strong?”  
“Just like me,” Johnny dared a little wink at the end of his comment. It worked. Taeil’s cheeks flushed red immediately.  
“I hate to interrupt,” the barman from earlier approached them “but we wanna go home Johnny.”  
Johnny laughed, “sorry! We’ll get going. Good job tonight.”  
“You too. Goodnight gentlemen,” he bowed and left.  
Taeil looked at Johnny, “so where should we go?”  
“Let me take you to my place.”  
“Is that a proposition?”  
“It can be, but I was purely asking. My place is near, and it’s free food and drink. That is, if you want to keep talking.”  
Taeil mirrored his smile, “I’d like that very much.”

They walked down the dimly lit street. Johnny followed Taeil’s eyesight as he was looking up at the sky.  
“The moon is bright tonight,” Taeil whispered, “I like the moon.”  
“It’s very nice.”  
“Did you say your place was close?”  
“Yeah just one more street and to the right.”  
“How convenient. Which came first, the place or the job?”  
“The job. I really enjoy working there. Everyone is chill and I can play whatever I want.”  
“You’re very talented. I enjoy whatever you play.”  
“That makes me happy to hear.”  
“Good,” smiled Taeil.  
“How about you? Do you live near here?”  
“Actually no, I live on the other side of town. An hour by train. 30 minutes by car.”  
“It took an hour to get here? Why would you come this far?” _There’s no way there’s a train at this time, and taxis always double their charge after 9pm,_ thought Johnny.  
“At first I came here with my friends. My friend lives closer and brought us here. He said the best jazz and piano music was played here, according to his client.”  
“This is getting complicated.”  
“ _Haha_ , anyway we went and we enjoyed our evening. I've been back many times since. It’s a nice place. Good atmosphere, nice drinks, not too overpriced for a nice night, and the music really is great. I had no idea you were the owner of the music until recently.”  
“How recently?” They turned a corner.  
“Now that I won’t tell you.”   
Johnny laughed.  
"How long have you been doing your job?” asked Taeil.  
“Almost 5 years. Shortly after graduating university.”  
“Not to be weird but that would make you... 27?”  
“Yeah.”   
Taeil snorted.   
“What?” Johnny squinted in curiosity.  
“That makes me older. I’m surprised because-”  
“Because I’m so damn tall and giant?”  
“Your words.”  
“Then what are yours?” Johnny entered the entrance code at an apartment building.  
“Your music sounds so mature. Like you’ve been playing for centuries.”  
“Are you saying my music sounds like an old man?”  
“No! That’s not what I meant! I mean… it felt like a million lives lived in your music. Like you breathed endless life into it.”  
They stopped at a door. Johnny faced him, “that… is the greatest compliment I could ever receive.”

Taeil smiled at him. His smile dropped when Johnny’s hand came close and brushed some hair behind his ear.  
“It was sticking out,” Johnny quickly replied and he shot his arm back to his side. Almost realising he had moved involuntarily.  
“T-thanks.”  
“Well, this is me,” Johnny presented his door before putting the keys in.

Inside was simple but cozy. Essentials such as a sofa, a coffee table, a bookcase. Taeil quickly noticed the amount of ‘music’ that took up the room. Music sheets on and under the table; a framed record on the wall, speakers scattered about, and-  
“You have an acoustic guitar?”  
“Yes I do. You spot well,” Johnny had moved to the kitchen, “Tea? Coffee? Water?”  
“...Do you have cola?”  
“I sure do. Hold on.”  
Taeil approached the guitar slowly, trying not to stand on any music memos or sheets.  
“Johnny?” he spoke up.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I play it?”  
“The guitar? Sure, if you want.” Johnny had no idea what predicament he was about to end up in. He heard Taeil (most likely hesitantly) plucking a few of the strings, getting a feel for it. Then he heard a few notes. But nothing prepared him for a low, quiet singing voice that followed. Johnny stopped mid-way through making his coffee (he had nowhere to be tomorrow, might as well make sure he’s alert for all Taeil things) and stood frozen. His voice was like honey. So soft, so smooth. It was neither too deep nor too high. It was perfect. Way better than any vocal sound he’d ever produced, in his opinion. He stayed where he was and listened for a while. When Taeil finished the part of the song he was singing, Johnny quickly made the rest of his coffee and waited by the door with the drinks. Taeil started another song. _I’m gunna be in deep aren’t I?_ He brought the dinks in as Taeil was halfway through.  
“Please don’t stop on my account, keep going,” Johnny quickly spoke as Taeil almost concluded his song prematurely. Johnny watched and listened to Taeil the entire song. He took in his voice, his expressions, the way his fingers moved up and down the guitar.  
“What do you think?” Taeil put the guitar down gently.  
“I think I might be out of a job.”  
“What do you mean?!”  
"I have never heard anyone sing that beautifully in my life.”  
Taeil’s ears changed red, “oh, you’re just saying that to be-”  
“I mean it.” his voice was deep and straight.  
Taeil felt his back tighten. “Really?”  
“Really. You could probably go pro with that voice.”  
“That’s very kind of you.”  
“Would you ever consider it?” He knew people who would be able to promote and work with Taeil instantly.  
“I love my job too much. And I sing for fun, not to make money.”  
“Noted.” He would never bring it up again.

“Your room is nice.”  
“It’s not much.”  
“No, I mean it feels homely.”  
“Usually it feels cold. Maybe the room is feeling your charms too?” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows.  
“I doubt it. Rooms don’t have feelings.”  
Johnny gasped, “how dare you. You don’t know that!”  
“I see I followed a dramatic home. I guess I made the wrong choice,” Taeil began to stand up.  
Johnny stood up and held his hands out, “No!” Taeil took a step back, “sorry… I just…”   
Taeil keeled forward and started laughing, “I didn’t mean to make you think I was being serious. Sorry, my bad.”  
Johnny’s jaw dropped open, “now who’s the dramatic one?”  
“Both of us I guess,” he took a sip of his coke as he smiled.  
“Could you… play some more?”  
“You sure?”  
"I wanna hear more.”  
Taeil sat back down and grabbed the instrument, “any request?”  
“You’ll make anything sound amazing.”  
“That’s too much pressure.”  
“ _Ha_ Anything is fine. Just do your thing.”  
He watched Taeil play the next song. He was completely mesmerised. Taeil didn’t know how to react when he looked up from the guitar. Johnny was staring right back, mouth a little open, eyes glittering. Had he really been that good?  
“Is there something on my face?” he asked after a minute’s pause.  
“What? No, sorry. I was just captivated.”  
“Why thank you?”  
"Could you give me a second? Start another song while I’m gone,” Johnny got up, went to his bed as Taeil started playing another song. He grabbed his camera and came back.

“Can I take a picture?” Taeil stopped playing and looked up.  
“...Why?”  
“Because you look good with the guitar.”  
“...okay?”  
“Keep playing…” Johnny sat back down and looked through the lens. _Click_. Johnny may have just fallen in love at first sight.   
“Taeil?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What’s your full name?”  
“Moon Taeil.”  
“Now I see why you like the moon...I like it too,” he wasn’t just talking about one, “...would you stay the night?”  
“I would love that.”  
  


*

The spotlight was hanging over the piano, the rest of the room lit dimly. Johnny glided his hands over the keys lightly and looked over at the figure that sat on the other end of the piano. Taeil was perched upon a stool, staring back. They shared a small smile. Johnny pressed the first note of the piano. The room grew silent, waiting for the first song of the night to begin. Johnny nodded. Taeil responded with his own. And they began.

_Every time I fail, every time I fall_  
_Give me strength_  
_So I can become stronger_  
_Every time I doubt, every time I lose_  
_You made me grow this much_

**Author's Note:**

> (Title and Story Inspired by Song: Stronger by EXO)


End file.
